Flutter star/Galeria
crystal_diamond_y_ali_squimmy_by_mlp_and_cp-d6kiovs.png|con apple beatiful base 45 everpony friend forever.png|con sus amigas My little pony base 26 friends by drugzrbad-d63420f.png|con su amiga ahriDJ amigas hasta el fin Flutter Star E.G timidez.png|hecho por ahriDJ Friends 33 by beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|con mi amiga ahriDJ Snow y yo.png|yo y snow hurracane hecho por mi amiga loren abigail Mlp all twisted up base by pinay4life001-d5nyksd.png|yo con cherry berry mareada :/ Fillies looking at small glasses base by rain approves-d55hsrq.png|haciendo una posion con amethyst rose y minty :3 Amiguis ¡¡.png|con rainbow dash Sign base by feegsie bases-d6pyo2j.png|te quiero sweetie :) 346.png noo.png|con radiance ligth rawr_pegasus_pony_base_by_alicorn_galaxy_glow-d5f9nfq.png galeria SEGUNDA VERSION Base 43 by firepony bases-d5vazoy.png|segunda version breezie_flutter star.png|breezie science_filly_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d77o16d.png|soy una cientifica *me olvide pintar las alas :o* group_base_3_by_equine_bases-d4yskm7.png|con minty y lemon rose base__5_by_daisy_and_luigi-d6h6njq.png|posando (?) 185px-F_y_R.png|yo y mi amiga radiance ligth hecho por mi amiga rarisweti gracias :3 _pony_base__omfg_whaaaaaa_____by_color_clouds-d6bokgf.png Pony base 3 hugs 3 by mlpfimlover s u-d5s7qt0.png|yo y mi amiga fast wind :3 Mlp fim base wakey wakey by peregrinstaraptor-d6jpfsz.png|yo y mis amigas minty,jackie,twinkle star y flower rainbow running_mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6jpwqe.png|participando en la carrera de las hojas cristal ¡¡¡.png|de cristal *error de pluma -.-* do_not_want____mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6wu8wj.png|OMG mañana vendra roxi pop a mi casa (?) Element of base by cardcaptorhailey-d55x6lq (1).png|su elemento de la armonia mlp_base_hugging_ponies_by_cheesanyeap-d6l3ch3.png|yo y mi amiga applebeauty Hola amiga.png|yo y una amiga base__8_by_firepony_bases-d5f5jjn.png|ahhhh viene una avalancha o_o XD Dancing pony base applejack by ninjaproperty-d5o7t71.png|el baile de flutter star XD Mlp base eatin a bird by animelover276-d6c6gvc.png|ñom comiendo una gallina O_O flutter star princess pony.png|yo de princesa *-* y que es esto.png|y que es esto? :/ ñom ñom.png|de picnic (?) con mi amiga yellow star :3 fillies_hugging___base_by_rain_approves-d5p7nix.png|yo y lovely :3 mlp_fim_base__do_we_have_a_say_on_this_by_peregrinstaraptor-d63bwr8.png|yo con yellow star y amethyst rose myyyy sister.png|yo y mi amiga katy hearts :3 eqg_base__1_by_applejaz-d6656ex.png|comiendo una manzana ñom ñom :3 i_hate_this_game__by_saramanda101-d6an8jm.png|muerete caja (?) Let go of me but i wanna hug you by saramanda101-d70v16p.png|yo y chocolate rain :3 Cool Flutter Star xD.png|hecho por sweetie golden gracias :3 Eres mi BFF.png|yo y apple beautiful Ee student id by flutter star -d78uvsu-1-.png|mi targeta de credito (?) Emmmmmmmmmmm amigas.png|yo y love flower :3 Cupcakes ¡¡.png|yo con rainbow blue en chibi haciendo cupcakes *-* Pony (2).png|en 3D *-* 348128.png|su pokemon *-* Hug flutter star and sugar cupcake.png|yo y mi amiga sugar cupcake :3 Flutter star and butterfly tender.png|yo y mi amiga butterfly tender :3 pinkie pie and me.png|yo y pinkie pie :3 400px-Flutter star be friend and yellow star.png|con yellow star :3 Base 15 look at that by ruby and florence-d646ltr.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ Pinkie pie and me.png|yo y pinkie pie :3 Aja.png|yo y chocolate milkshake :3 Crystal flutter star.png|de cristal *-* FlutterYBlue.png|hecho por dash sky gracias :3 Eres mi mejor amiga.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ :) brohof winter.png|agregale a tu oc si quieres :3 Collab flutter star.png|yo ,sea swirl y electric moon Baby.png|de bebe (awww) Yo y un amigo.png|yo y mi amigo fraichimera http://images.wikia.com/mipequeoponyfanlabor/es/images/b/ba/Hug_5_Rainbow_and_pinkie.gif Humanciosos okno.png|flutter star version humana http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/3/3d/Awesome_50px_emote.png elemento de flutter remodelado.png|Elemento de la Armonia de Flutter Star (Por Sun heart) flitter and me.png|yo y mi amiga flitter Sleeping flutter star ewe.png|durmiendo ZZZZZ Flutter star and be friend forever.png|yo y mi amiga Dinky shy Bebeshitas.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ de pequeñas apple fast and me.png|yo y apple fast equestria girls FS.png|con diamond crystal en eg hug XD.png|yo y cotton heart baja tu braso XD.png|con jasper en eg digamos que es su pareja http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/imhighplz.gif Unas grandes amigas.png|con rainbow blue y diamond crystal en eg Mis buenas amigas.png|con rainbow shy y Cecilia en eg oh tanto tiempo sin vernos.png|yo y colgate en eg Canterlot wondercolts eqg base 14 by firepony bases-d6uziti.png|yo con snow hurracane,sea swirl,electric moon y rainbow blue en eg Hehe sorry.png|yo y Fligth Dreamed Te Amo Jasper.png|hecho por dash sky gracias nwn Hermanas.png|yo y sugar cupcake http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif hug flutter star an be friend.png Mane six base 02 by selenaede-d59sxcp.png|con sus amigas amethyst rose,twinkle star,minty,jackie y flower rainbow Yo y rainbow blue.png|con rainbow blue OmagigoshFS.png|demasiadas flutter stars smileeeeeee.png|smile http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg te extrañare muchisisisisisisisisiisisisisiisisisisiismooo.png|reencuentro con sugar cupcake :3 de cristal.png|de cristal Flutter Sonic.png|flutter star version sonic hecho por pinkamena hermosa my oc.jpg|zzz me gusta esa cara.png|me gusta esa cara... applejackandme|yo y applejack hug apple fast and flutter star.jpg|yo y apple fast COLLABS flutter star and base___hug__2__by_tiffasparkle-d6xaevh (2).png flutter star and be base.png Las mejores hermanas del mundo entero.png FS and pony desconocido_everywhere_.png collab FS.png otro collab de FS.png